Technical Field
Preferred embodiments relate to a vehicle floor lower structure.
Related Art
Conventional structures are known in which a battery pack is disposed below a floor of a vehicle, and a fuel tank is also disposed below the floor of the vehicle, at a vehicle body rear side of the battery pack (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2014-19260).
However, when the fuel tank is disposed at the vehicle body rear side of the battery pack and a collision load is input to the fuel tank during a rear-end collision of the vehicle, there is a possibility of issues such as damage to the fuel tank occurring. There is accordingly still room for improvement of such structures in order to reduce the input of the collision load to the fuel tank during a rear-end collision of the vehicle.